To Kill A King
by PendragonStark7
Summary: (Recently updated November 2019) What if one act could change the course of Camelot forever? What if Merlin was too late and didn't save the day? A dark turn of events leads the young King of Camelot to go through the toughest trial he has ever had to face. (Events take place Season 2 Episode 8) (Chapter 1 Violence Warning) (Arthur/Gwen relationship)
1. An Unexpected Kill

The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the room as one man focused in on his opponent. His blue eyes held anger as he swung his weapon down on his opponent, his mothers words clashing through his head at each clang of the metal swords. ' _he was desperate for an heir. Without a son the Pendragon Dynasty couldn't continue but I couldn't conceive.'_ The Prince gave a war cry and swung faster, swinging his sword with all his might as it hit the stone pillar of the castle. However the murderer's movements skills were quick and still sharp as he dodged out of the way.

' _[He] betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic.'_ He was born of magic. The very thing he spent his entire life destroying, killing and eliminating. Arthur never asked why... he always trusted the killer at his word since he was a child. He had no reason to question it. _[He] has deceived you as he has deceived me. to create a life a lie must be taken. [He] knew that.'_ Arthur yelled again as his movements grew faster, his hits aiming for the right spots. He could tell his opponent was growing tired, growing weaker the faster Arthur got. The Prince did another spin as he kicked the man hard into the throne chair as he finally disarmed him. Arthur shoved his hand onto the unarmed mans shoulder, his sword now pressing into his side as he made eye contact once more. _'He sacrificed my life. . .'_ The Prince shoved his sword straight through the heart, where he knew his mothers killer would never draw breath again. Arthur then drew his sword out and gave a loud screaming yell as he whipped his sword around and hacked off the Kings head in one quick clean and precise blow across the neck. Blood splattered up upon Arthurs face as he stood there breathing heavily, his hands holding his blood covered sword as he stared at the body of his enemy. The man who finally got what he deserved. The man who killed his mother. His own father.

Suddenly the doors burst open as Merlin came rushing into the room. "ARTHUR!" he yelled out in a quick hurried voice. "Do you really want to-" he trailed off as his eyes widened in shock at what was before him. "N-no... Arthur you- you didn't-" Merlin said in shock as he suddenly became lightheaded, the sight before him hitting him like a stone brick wall. He honestly thought he would be relieved when the day Arthur would become King, the day Uther Pendragon would exist no more. But he never imagined it would have ended like this, with Prince Arthur, the kings own son murdering him. "Ar-Arthur?" Merlin said as he slowly approached the exhausted and trembling Prince.

The Prince's breathing grew heavy, each breath coming more raspy then the last as his unsteady legs shook. He was hardly able to hold himself upright as he brought his sword to rest on the ground as if to lean on for support. His blue eyes staring at the corpse of the man who killed his mother. He definitely avenged her death. He killed Uther Pendragon. He, Arthur Pendragon killed the King of Camelot. . . he killed. . .him. Arthurs blue eyes flickered to the door as he saw Merlin burst into the room, yelling the Princes name. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Merlin began rambling. Leon and Gaius following right behind as their jaws fell open in shock. Arthur wasn't sure why until he turned to look back at the dead body in front of him. He suddenly froze in shock as his eyes looked at the face of the mans head that was barely hanging on the shoulders, his body thrown across the throne chair and then Arthur looked down at his sword which was covered in blood.

Arthurs face suddenly grew pale as he slowly lost all feeling in his legs as he sorta stumbled backwards on his backside, his eyes looking forward at the dead body of his father. He gave another shaky breath as his head started to pound, a loud thumping echoing in his head as he couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. "F-Father?" Arthur whimpered as he felt hot tears pool in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. His face had gone white and his stomach turned to knots as he stared at the king. The man he knew since he was born. Arthur trusted him with everything he ever was... but now with this new past knowledge that had come to light, it changed everything. The Princes lower lip trembled as a couple more tears went down his face as his mothers words echoed in his head. _'Do not let this knowledge change you.'_ Yet it already did change him. It tugged the force of violence, of anger and revenge within Arthur's heart and now it was completely at the point of no return. The wet salty tears streaked down Arthurs face as he forced his gaze from his dead fathers corpse to look at Merlin and Gaius and Leon. "Mer-Merlin... I-I just..." Arthur trailed off, choking on his own words as he let out another half sob within his throat. His eyes shifting back to his father as he just stared in shock.

Gaius was in shock as he stared at the fallen king. Uther was his oldest friend and he had never expected the last words he shared with the King of Camelot would be the last. However he knew that now with... Uther gone and so suddenly this situation would need to be somewhat kept quiet and taken care of quickly. He slowly turned to Merlin. "Merlin take care of Arthur. Get him to his room and in bed, he is in no state for anything else. Ser Leon I need you to guard these chamber doors. Forbid anyone to enter for now until we can get the Kings body safely out of here."

Ser Leon gave a small nod of his head, his eyes sparing one more glance at the fallen King of Camelot before he walked over to stand guard at the door. He was completely stunned at the entire situation and wasn't sure what to think.

Merlin nodded to Gaius as he quickly went into action. Help Arthur. Help Arthur and clean him up. Wash away the blood, clean him up, get him to his room. Wait he has blood on his face? Merlin paused in his tracks as he saw the blood splatters on the Prince's face from the killing wound he inflicted upon his father. The King. Merlin breathed heavily as he shook away his thoughts and found himself now in front of Arthur as he slowly moved behind him and bent down, lifting him to stand up. "Arthur! Come- on!" Merlin huffed as he lifted the Prince to his unsteady legs. Arthur was practically dead weight as Merlin shifted around him, sighing heavily as Arthur slid forward on his knees. That shocking and terrified look still in his eyes. "Your not making this any easier Sire..." muttered Merlin as he finally got Arthur to his feet, his arm and most of his body weight now leaning into Merlin as the warlock began leading Arthur from the throne room. Away from his fathers body.

The course of Camelot will now be forever changed.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Seriously though this story has been an ongoing thought in my mind for a long time now and I just HAD to write it. And I know I am really sorry for not continuing my other stories... but this one I just had inspiration for!**

 **I hope you all like this!**

 **Peace Out! ~PendragonStark7**


	2. A Light in Dark Times

**Sorry the update has taken a while to post but here is chapter 2 of 'To Kill A King' Im very happy that so many people liked the story spinoff Im doing! This is a short update and not as eventful, but much more to come soon! :)**

Arthurs mind had become a dark cloud of shock. His heart was beating out if his chest and his head was pounding. It was as if time stood still and he lost all feeling within him. Did he really just kill his... his mothers murderer? His very own... Arthur felt a lump in his throat. He couldnt even bring himself to think the word. He hardly registered Merlin was finally walking him through the safty of his chambers.

"Mer-Mer-Merlin..." Arthur whimpered as his face lost all color, going pale white under the splattered blood all over his face.

"Just- just take a seat Sire" Merlin instructed as he quickly moved to gather a cloth and a washbin for Arthur. He sat down in a chair opposite the Prince who sat on the edge of his bed. Dipping the cloth into the water Merlin began to lightly brush the dark red blood from his cheek and his eyes. Once the Princes face was wiped clean Merlin pulled back to look at Arthur. He didn't look too good. "Arthur?" Merlin probed gently as he could.

Arthur slowly laid back on his bed, his eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. "I ki-killed... I- he's gone." Arthur whimpered as he slowly curled up in a ball on his bed. The young blonde felt hot tears pool in his eyes as they slowly began to slide down his face. To avenge one parent he had to kill another. How messed up was that?! "I-" Arthur trailed off unable to get anymore words out.

At this Merlin also felt lost in what to say or how to help his friend. He should have gotten there sooner had Leon not stopped him from going through the door. "I- let me get Gaius..." Merlin said hesitantly. He didnt think leaving Arthur alone was a good idea, but at the same time the Prince was probably not going anywhere. "I'll be back Sire" Merlin murmured, spinning around and ran out the door. Gaius would know what to do.

* * *

As Merlin ran down the hallway he turned the corner and rammed hard into someone. "Ahh!" he said in surprise. "Sorry I- Gwen! Oh Gwen thank goodness your here! I have to- I need to go find Gaius and-" Merlin swallowed. Dare he tell Gwen what was going on?

"Oh Merlin you startled me!" Guinevere said as she shifted her linens in her hands. "I was just taking these from the Lady Morganas chambers to be washed. Is everything alright?" she asked while seeing the dreaded look in Merlins eyes. "Merlin what is it?"

"I- umm..." Merlin heaved a sigh. "Its Arthur. Something bad has happened and I think it would be best if you talked to him? Would you? Please!"

Guinevere blinked in surprise at Merlins odd request. "Oh no Merlin I cant. I mean- no. Im sure someone else would be more suitable then me."

"Please Gwen?! I dont have time to explain right now but you need to trust me. Whether you or Arthur realizes it or not... Arthur needs you. And badly Im just hoping he can get through this" Merlin muttered in a hushed whisper. "I need to go. Arthur is in his chambers. Please go see him Gwen. Its important!" Merlin said as he patted her arm in thanks and then turned and ran down to find Gaius without anymore explination.

"Whaa- Merlin wait! Merlin!" Guinevere whispered as she watched him run down the hall. Guinevere heaved a long sigh as she glanced down at her linens. She was done with her morning duties for now in the castle until it was time to serve lunch for the royal family. Maybe it wouldnt hurt to check on Arthur real quick and then get out of his way back to her duties. Besides Merlin made it sound really urgent, how bad could it be really?

* * *

She decided to walk down to the Prince's chambers and gave a hesitant knock on the door. Why did Merlin pull her into seeing Arthur? He probably didnt want to see her anyways. There wasnt any answer at the first knock, nor the second. 'Maybe Merlin was wrong and he isnt there?' she thought to herself as she knocked once more. "Arthur... its Guinevere? Might I come in?" she called out while moving her hand on the handle. She knew she really shouldn't be entering without permission but Merlin stressed the situation so she would make sure he was alright before moving on with her day. "Arthur..." she called out again as she moved further into the room.

Arthur was still laying on his bed with his eyes full of tears still running down his face. A light sob escaping his lips as he laid there curled up on the bed. He couldnt believe he did it, that he murdured his own flesh and blood. Then the door was opening up as a womans voice sounded from the doorway. The Prince sat up in alarm as he moved his hand up to wipe the tears upon his face as he whimpered softly. Quickly he took in a shaky breath while trying to find his words. "G-Guin-ne-vere" he stuttered brokenly, sniffling a little as he stared over at her with wide eyes full of fear.

"Arthur what-" Guinevere slowly closed the door behind her and then moved over to his side. "Arthur whats happened?" she whispered gently, taking in his appearance. He looked completely torn apart and broken inside. Merlin really wasnt kidding about Arthurs state of mind. She still was unsure of why she was here but she would help as much as she could.

"I- he is-" Arthur could still barely get any words to come out as he lowered his head. A quiet choked sob escaping his lips unable to keep any composure at all. Not even in front of Guinevere.

"Arthur..." Guinevere murmured in concern as she swiftly moved to his side. She was a bit hesitant at first and then wound her arms gently around him, feeling his weight slump into her side. She gently eased him backwards to sit back on his bed as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt him burry his face into her shoulder while letting out more choked sobs from his chest. "Arthur. Arthur shh... hush. Its alright" Guinevere whispered as she moved her hand up to lightly caress his blonde hair. She didnt know what happened but it must have been bad for Arthur to be in such a state. One that he very rarely expressed.

Arthur hadnt realized how greatful he was to have Guinevere in this moment. She was at his door and then he was sitting down on his bed again with her into his arms. He was practically clinging onto her because for the first time Arthur was frightened. He let anger and vengeance drive him to murdrer his father. He was scared that he couldnt ever come back from this dark act.

* * *

 **Soo yeah this was kinda a really short chapter but I decided to stop it there on the small Arwen moment. I am going to go more into what happens next with Uther's death, how Gaius and Merlin handle it and how they move forward from there. Sorry this is so short. Ill do another update here soon though! :)**


	3. A Sliver of Peace

Bong... Bong... Bong...

The sound of bells echoed through the quiet and still kingdom as the people of Camelot gathered among the stone fortress of the courtyard. Several held candles for the silent vigil of their king's final day in rest while others prayed and mourned offering words of sympathy for their Prince. No one knew what happened. No one knew the circumstances of the sudden death of the king. Only that Uther Pendragons death ended in tragedy. The four witnesses were able to keep their Prince's involvement a secret, it was necessary because the repercussions were unjust and hard enough on the young Pendragon as it was to begin with.

After successfully moving the kings body to his resting place Gaius headed back towards his chambers, a somber expression on his face as his mind went deep in thought. He never could have predicted this. Predicted Uther's one and only son being driven to the madness of killing his own father. Its as if he feared would come to pass should Arthur ever learn the circumstances of his birth. But what's done is done. Now it was a matter of what Arthur would do as King, what damage and consequences would take place upon the young King.

"Gaius! Gaius!" a soft voice called out to the older physician as light footsteps echoed across the floor. Merlin ran over, catching the older man rather quickly as he slowed his movements to walk alongside the older physician. "I need- Arthur needs you!" Merlin said with a deep heavy sigh. His own eyes flickered to the ground as his mind thought deeply about his friend. Arthurs broken and pained anguish on his face was one thing Merlin couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

"Is he injured at all Merlin? What does he need?" Gaius asked in concern as he looked upon the young warlock.

"I- he can barely speak Gaius. He's in a state even I don't know how to help him overcome. I sent Gwen to check up on him though. Hopefully she is still there and with him."

"Good Merlin. He is going to need her support in getting through this." Gaius said with a sigh in relief. He wasn't blind to the secret exchanges and budding relationship between the prince and Morgana's handmaiden despite their preference to be discrete on the matter. It was obvious. And it was good for Arthur to have someone to speak to, to share his burdens with at the time being. "I'm actually on my way to see the lady Morgana Merlin. Perhaps you can come with me for now? We can allow Gwen to help Arthur for now and go visit them later. Then I need to speak to Ser Leon again. He will be needed to help assist the Prince in the next step of his path to becoming the next King."

"Is Arthur still going to become King despite the circumstances?" Merlin asked, deciding to be careful with his next words. He didn't want to be at risk of being overheard for saying the wrong thing. Even the words he just now uttered was too close to the full circumstances.

"Yes Merlin. Arthur is the only one prepared for the job and he is a Pendragon. We need to overlook those particular circumstances. And do not share what's happened with another living soul Merlin. It needs to be kept under wraps. Ive no doubt rumors are spreading and speculation is happening. But no matter what the truth cant come out." the older man said simply as he turned his eyes to look at Merlin with the upmost seriousness.

"I understand Gaius." Merlin said with a nod of his head. He knew what was at stake. If the truth that the Prince of Camelot murdered the king was revealed to the public it could be disastrous. The people could grow scared of their Prince, maybe not even trust in him anymore. If Arthur lost the peoples faith it would further diminish Arthurs fate and confidence in himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Prince's chambers Arthur sat seated on his bed with his arms having pulled Guinevere nice and snug against his side. He continued to sob quietly into her shoulder while clinging to her like a lifeline. The dark emotions swirled around his mind was suffocating him from the inside out. His limbs beginning to shake in shock. They sat in silence for who knows how long before Arthur finally allowed himself the will to speak. "I- I did it Guinevere. I did it because its all a lie. The magic executions, the death sentences even the way I was taught to think my entire life. Its all lies. I don't know what to believe anymore." Arthur whimpered softly.

"Arthur what did you do? I don't understand..." Guinevere murmured as she turned her head to look better at him. One of her hands around his waist as her other slipped up to gently caress the side of his tear stained cheek. Her hand lightly shifting his head so their eyes can meet. "You know you can tell me anything." she said gently.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath as overwhelmed blue eyes met concerned brown. His head lightly leaning into her touch while allowing her to calm his fears. She had this safe presence about her that Arthur always trusted and he couldn't be more grateful for her presence now. "I- my father's gone Guinevere. He's gone and I am the reason he is dead."

Guinevere blinked in surprise as she witnessed his blue eyes fill with more tears, his face full of agony as he spoke of what transpired. Uther was gone? Was dead? "Oh Arthur." Guinevere murmured as her hand continued to caress his cheek. She quietly waited for him to say more. She could tell he had more on his mind even though he was struggling and it was clear with the broken expression on his face.

"Guinevere I don't know what to do. I was told something that has turned my whole world upside down. I left the kingdom for answers and Morgause gave them to me. I-" Arthur swallowed again as he flickered his eyes to shift downward. He couldn't get his mothers gentle and soft presence from his mind. Her words piercing through his heart like a knife as they echoed through his head. "I spoke to my mother Guinevere. Morgause granted me the wish of meeting her. My mother told me it was my fathers fault she died. That- that I-" he trailed off again with a deep shaky sigh. A soft tremble passed over his body as all the feelings began to overwhelm his mind once again. "The purge- the war against magic is a lie. My father is nothing but a hypocrite and a liar. My mothers death- it fuels his hatred for magic even though he's the one who used it in the first place. My own father has hunted down and killed so many Guinevere. He didn't deserve to live and I ended his life. As soon as the words escaped his lips Arthur snapped his jaw shut as he shook his head. The idea weighing heavily on him as he realized he expressed an ease, a justified and guilt free reason for why his father deserved to die. His last surviving parent was gone. What on earth was he thinking? "I killed him Guinevere. I murdered him. I'm no better" Arthur whispered as the truth of his words seemed to linger heavy in the air.

Guinevere quietly listened to the Prince in concern. Her hand continuing to bring a soft and soothing touch to him. She could see the inner battle he was dealing with. Arthur was completely broken from the inside out and it became clear the longer she spent by his side. "Shh, shh. Arthur shh" Guinevere soothed as she felt him once again bring his head to bury into her shoulder. The agonized heartfelt sobs beginning to echo through the room as he began breaking down again. Its as if he was expressing two different sides of himself. One the vengeful Prince who presented justice for his mother and another was the son who couldn't have ever dreamed of harming his father. He was ripped up about it and would probably continue to go in circles with himself until he was even more spun up then he already seemed to be. He needed a clear head more then anything. "Arthur" Guinevere whispered, the tone of her voice turning into more of a question then any mere simple words.

"Hmm?" Arthur mumbled quietly. He still had so much on his mind but he also heard the curiosity in her tone which caused him to pay slightly better attention then before.

"Arthur I understand this is clearly weighing heavily on your mind but I believe some rest will help you clear your head." Guinevere murmured as she slowly stood from his side while turning around and began to quickly unfasten his armor from his shoulder. Changing out of his armor and perhaps a change in clothes would be good for him. She began quickly working on the armor straps but her movements seemed to stop as Arthurs hand shot up to hold onto hers. "Arthur- I need to get this armor off you. You will feel better." Guinevere murmured softly as she turned to look into his heartbroken baby blue eyes.

A few word were spoken from the Prince as he held her brown eyes. "Guinevere please stay. Don't leave me alone." He murmured, his eyes searching for confirmation from her before he would allow her to continue removing his armor.

"Arthur I promise to stay until you fall asleep at least. But I have to check back with Morgana soon as well. I cant leave my duties for long either." she said softly. She gave a calm breath of relief as he gave a simple nod of his head before lowering his hold on her.

It didn't take long for Guinevere to remove Arthurs armor pieces and chainmail. Once he was armor free she slipped her hand into his and began leading him over towards the changing screen. "Ill grab some more clothes for you." She murmured while turning and moved over to his wardrobe, grabbing a fresh pair of trousers and his white puffy shirt. She brought it over and slung it on the top of the screen, staying where she was as he changed.

Arthur shoved out of his clothes and then reached for the new ones, sliding his feet through the cotton pair of pants and then slipped his arms through the shirt. Guinevere was correct. He felt loads better being in new clothes. He slowly walked out back to her, the same horrified and worried look in his eyes as he gazed at her. "I- thank you." he said softly while reaching for her hand and then began to pull her alongside him back towards the bed.

"Your welcome Arthur." she said with a soft smile, following him over towards the bed as she moved her hand on the sheets, sliding them back for him as he sat down upon the bed.

"Will you- will you lay with me for a bit Guinevere?" Arthur whispered quietly as his eyes flickered to look up into hers.

Guinevere blinked in curiosity and shock as he asked her such a question. "I- I um- Arthur I don't believe that is proper. I couldn't-" she said in embarrassment. She couldn't do such a thing.

Arthur exhaled slowly as his hand slipped up to gently hold onto hers. "Guinevere" he whispered softly as his eyes flickered to look into hers. "I- please. Just lay next to me. I- I need you." the Prince murmured as he expressed even more vulnerabilities towards her. The woman who always held his heart despite the fairly recent circumstances a few months ago.

"I-" Guinevere trailed off as she looked down at Arthur. He never resorted to speaking in such an exposed manner before that even had her speechless. "Alright." she decided to give in for now. She did care strongly for him, even love him perhaps deep down. But she tried pushing away her feelings so many times. But moments like this caused them to keep creeping back into her mind. She slowly slipped up into the bed next to him, laying down by his side as she shifted to face his direction.

Arthur turned and slowly brought himself closer, his head moving to rest on her shoulder while his arm slipped around her middle, hugging onto her in a respectable and close manner. His eyes beginning to flutter closed while a relaxed breath escaped his lips. "Thank you." he whispered.

Guinevere shifted her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently as he nestled against her side. One of her hands slipped up to gently caress his head as she held him close. She could feel his chest gently rising and falling with the sound of his breath as sleep began to take him. Her own body began to relax as she brought her cheek to rest atop his head. "Anytime Arthur." Guinevere whispered back as she sunk into his arms, indulging in being able to comfort him within this moment.

It didn't take long for the young couple to fall asleep in one another's arms for the time being as Arthur Pendragon found a small sliver of peace with the girl he had feelings for.

* * *

 **Wow I wasn't expecting this to be such a long chapter haha! I hope you all enjoy it! I just found the inspiration for some more of this last night and bam here is another chapter! I adore Arwen fluff and that is the majority of this chapter, but also just Arthur dealing with his emotions. I believe that Guinevere is the closest person he probably would talk to about this while being in such a conflicting emotional state!**

 **Anywho Enjoy the update!**

 **PS) I realized I wrote in my last story (The Arwen scenes that never were) I said I wasn't doing anymore stories anymore.. that's not true exactly. I just mean that I want to try and work on the unfinished stories first. Not that I ever wont do more stories and ideas. And heck I may even write more. Ideas just sometimes flood in my mind and I cant help myself heehee! Especially with Arwen :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More is soon to come!**

 **PendragonStark7**


End file.
